The-Boys-Who-Lived
by Budding Lily
Summary: Harry Potter was never the only child of the prophecy... AU-What if he wasn't alone that late October night?


**Hi. Please don't kill me, Suits fans. I've had a hell of a summer and I'm not quite done yet. I'm also pretty sure my Suits muse committed suicide, but she also might be hiding somewhere in my disaster of a room... not quite sure yet...**

**But anyways! This little idea was hopping around in my head for a bit, so I went for it. I really have no clue where this could go: plot, pairings, etc. So, R&R and let me know if you have any ideas for this fic. Also, I don't have a beta, so all spelling mistakes are mine (sorry). If, for some bizarre reason, someone wants to help me out, just message me. :) **

**To my returners; thanks so much for reading my work. It is such a confidence boost knowing that people like my ideas and my style I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**To my newbies; dear God, I hope you like it ;)**

**PLEASE ENJOY**

The night wet and windy, two children dressed as pumpkins waddling across the square, and the shop windows covered in paper spiders, all the tawdry Muggle trappings of a world in which they did not believe... And he was gliding along, that sense of purpose and power and rightness in him that he always knew on these occasions... Not anger... that was for weaker souls than he... but triumph, yes... He had waited for this, he had hoped for it...

"Nice costume, mister!"

He saw the small boy's smile falter as he ran near enough to see beneath the hood of the cloak, saw the fear cloud his painted face: Then the child turned and ran away... Beneath the robe he fingered the handle of his wand... One simple movement and the child would never reach his mother... but unnecessary, quite unnecessary...

And along a new and darker street he moved, and now his destination was in sight at last, the Fidelius Charm broken, though they did not know it yet... And he made less noise than the dead leaves slithering along the pavement as he drew level with the dark hedge, and stared over it...

They had not drawn the curtains; he saw them quite clearly in their little sitting room, the tall black-haired man in his glasses, making puffs of colored smoke erupt from his wand for the amusement of the small black-haired boy in his blue pajamas. The child was laughing and trying to catch the smoke, to grab it in his small fist...

He took another step forward in anticipation and saw the most unexpected thing; another boy laughing with another father... He let loose a sinister grin. His two biggest threats, together, unprotected...

A door opened and the two mothers entered, saying words he could not hear. Now the fathers scooped up their sons and handed them to their mothers. They discarded their wands on the sofa and reclined together, yawning...

The gate creaked a little as he pushed it open, but James Potter and Frank Longbottom did not hear. His white hand pulled out the wand beneath his cloak and pointed it at the door, which burst open.

He was over the threshold as James came sprinting into the hall. It was easy, too easy, he had not even picked up his wand...

"Lily! Alice! Take the boys and run! It's him! We'll hold him off! Go!"

Hold him off, without a wand in his hand!... He laughed before casting the curse...

"Avada Kedavra!"

The green light filled the cramped hallway, it lit the pram pushed against the wall, it made the banisters glare like lightning rods, and James Potter fell like a marionette whose strings were cut...

Frank emerged from another room, curses flying as he tried to protect his already fallen friend... He sent them all flying back, but a Severing Charm caught his cheek. He reached up and felt the blood dripping down... With cold fury, he turned to his foe...

"Crucio!"

Frank fell to the ground, spasming and screeching in pain... He held the curse with a smile until Frank Longbottom twitched for the last time, the echo of his agony permanently etched on his face.

He could hear the women screaming from the upper floor, trapped, but as long as Lily was sensible, she, at least, had nothing to fear... Alice was another matter entirely after her husband's offense... He climbed the steps, listening with faint amusement to their attempts to barricade themselves in... They had no wands with them... How stupid they were, and how trusting, thinking that their safety lay in friends, that weapons could be discarded even for moments...

He forced the door open, cast aside the chair and boxes hastily piled against it with one lazy wave of his wand... and there they stood, each with a child in the crib behind them. At the sight of him, they stepped together in front of their boys and threw their arms wide, as if this would help, as if in shielding them from sight they may be spared...

He started on Alice in revenge for her husband's actions...

"Crucio!"

She cried out in pain, curled up on the ground as Lily started toward her. With a lazy flick of his wand, he bound her so as not to interfere...

It seemed fitting for the couple to die together... He once again held the curse until Alice could no longer feel the pain.. Lily stood in front of the crib, horrified, unable to intervene...

Once Alice lay limp on the ground, he cancelled the Body-Bind on Lily and she threw her arms out again...

"Not Harry, not Neville, please not our boys!"

"Stand aside, you silly girl... stand aside, now."

"No, please no, take me, kill me instead -"

"This is my last warning -"

"Not them! Please... have mercy... have mercy... Not Harry! Not Neville! Please - I'll do anything -"

"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!"

He could have forced her away from the crib, but it seemed more prudent to finish them all...

The green light flashed around the room and she dropped like her husband. The boys lay peacefully asleep, curled up together... He felt the rage rise inside of him... The only two who could bring him down... So innocent, so loved...

"Avada Kedavra!"

**As always, please review! It's like a super idea-booster combined with delicious milk chocolate. Yah. It's that epic. DON'T DEPRIVE ME OF IT :D**


End file.
